


Gals Being Pals (Very, Very Gay Pals)

by Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate/pseuds/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate
Summary: Twilight can't sleep. Pinkie decides to take drastic measures...by breaking into her house at 3 AM to give her a motivational speech.





	Gals Being Pals (Very, Very Gay Pals)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charcolor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcolor/gifts).



> *SLAMS FIST ON THE TABLE* AIMEE YOU WONDERFUL WONDERFUL PERSON, YOU HAVE INSPIRED ME TO WRITE ABOUT ONE OF MY MLP OTPS
> 
> fr tho even tho i havent watched this show in a while it still has a special place in my heart and guess what!!! i am channeling that place in my heart for YOU bc i LOVE AND APPRECIATE YOU AND YOU DESERVE IT k??? k

Twilight was having trouble sleeping. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she had to come to terms with it sooner or later, especially when her eyes kept darting over to the clock on the wall. It was three in the morning. She had a very important meeting with the other princesses tomorrow, so she knew she had to get some sleep eventually, but it just wouldn't come.

She mulled over the possible causes in her mind. Was it due to stress? Probably. Being a princess was a lot of hard, anxiety-inducing work. She had been told many times by her friends that she needed to rest every now and again, but she couldn't help it. Old habits died hard, she supposed.

But there was one other thing that seemed to be bothering her, though even she couldn't quite put her hoof on it. She recalled the past few weeks with a slight grimace, remembering all of the cancelled appointments with her friends that she had to make as of late. She never usually had to do such things, but desperate times called for desperate measures, and while they would always reassure her that they understood, she still felt immensely guilty about it.

...Particularly in regards to Pinkie Pie.

Now, Twilight loved all of her friends equally. She could never pick a favorite, never in a million years. But there was something about having to turn down Pinkie Pie that made her feel even worse than usual. She didn't understand why; Pinkie never seemed bothered whenever she had to take a rain check. So why did she always feel so terrible about it compared to her other friends?

She groaned and rolled over onto her side for what felt like the hundredth time that night, trying to force herself to think of other topics. Distressing thoughts would not help her get any sleep, and now she would have an even harder time trying to get them out of her head.

This always happened to her. Once she started thinking of something undesirable, it took a long time to stop. She wished she could control it, she honestly did, but it was no use - they would always be there, an annoying little _tap-tap-tapping_ at the back of her mind. _Tap, tap, tap..._

...Wait, that wasn't in her head. It was coming from her window. Twilight felt a jolt of uneasiness crawl up her spine, but decided to lean over and see what the source of the noise was. Carefully, cautiously, she took a step forward out of her bed, peeking over to the window ever so slightly, and then...

"Hey, Twilight?" came an all-too-familiar voice in a barely-restrained whisper. "Can I come in?"

It was Pinkie Pie. Of course it was Pinkie Pie. Twilight breathed a sigh of relief, though that didn't stop her from tilting her head in confusion.

"Pinkie, what are you doing here?" the alicorn asked as soon as she opened the window. Her friend practically rolled inside, tumbling into a sitting position soon afterward. She didn't look fazed in the least. In fact, she seemed just as cheerful as ever.

"Well, I was sleeping," the pink pony began, whisper now completely forgotten, "but then I woke up because I had a nightmare that I left the stove on."

"Did you?"

"Yes, but that's not important." Pinkie shook her head, still smiling. "After I got up to turn it off, my Pinkie Sense started going crazy!"

Ah, yes, the infamous Pinkie Sense. Twilight shuddered as she remembered her painful experiences trying to study it oh-so-long ago. At this point, she had moved beyond questioning it and simply chose to accept it. "What did it tell you?"

"Well, first my hooves started tapping, and then my eyes started blinking over and over again like crazy! Do you know what that means?"

Twilight had long since given up on trying to make a list of things Pinkie did whenever she "predicted" something. She sighed and shook her head.

Pinkie puffed up her chest. "It means that one of my friends is having trouble sleeping! So, I thought to myself, 'who could that be?' Probably not Applejack, since she always gets so tired after working on the farm every day, and Fluttershy and Rarity have been pretty normal as far as behavior goes, and obviously I couldn't really check in on Rainbow Dash since she lives in the clouds, so that just left you!" She paused for breath, looking immensely proud of herself. "And that's why I'm here!"

Twilight felt a faint smile creep onto her face. "Well, looks like you caught me. Seriously, though, I'm probably fine. Just one bad night isn't going to ruin my entire life."

"But you NEED sleep!" Pinkie exclaimed, waving her front hooves emphatically. "You have that super duper important meeting tomorrow, don't you? Isn't that what you've been preparing for all week?"

"I'm...okay," Twilight lied, "I'll fall asleep eventually. I appreciate you wanting to help, but I think I can handle this myself."

Pinkie scrunched up her face in concentration. Clearly, she wasn't going to leave, no matter what her friend said or did. She looked up, studying Twilight intently, and did something completely unexpected.

She gave her a hug.

The alicorn gasped, caught slightly off-guard, but eventually relaxed. She was confused, yes, but Pinkie's forelegs around her did feel rather nice. Then, the pink pony spoke up again, her tone determined.

"Twilight," she said, "the hug compels you! You have to tell me what's wrong or it'll consume you completely!"

Twilight rolled her eyes, but a faint chuckle managed to escape her. "So...you're threatening me with more hugs?"

"Hugs that may SEEM nice on the outside but will destroy you on the inside!"

Twilight sighed. She wasn't sure how to tell Pinkie that one of the main reasons she was freaking out was because of her. She hated having to be away from her friends, but there was something about her in particular that made her feel even worse.

Still, the words left her without meaning to. "I guess...I just feel really bad about having to cancel all this fun stuff with you guys. I want to be a good friend, but it feels wrong to just say no sometimes."

"Whaaaat?" Pinkie asked, backing away to look her friend in the eyes. "Don't be silly, Twilight! We still love you whether you're with us or not!"

"I know, but..." The alicorn looked away, ashamed. "I guess I've just been really busy lately and it's just kinda stressing me out a lot. Maybe I'm just worrying too much..."

Pinkie tilted her head, then smiled once more. "Well, look on the bright side! After tomorrow's meeting, you'll have lots more free time, and then you can hang out with us again, right?"

"I suppose so..."

"And besides, we all know you're still our friend! Sometimes friends go through busy patches every now and then, it happens to all of us! Did I ever tell you about the time I had to plan three separate parties in one day, and then two on the day after that?"

Twilight laughed slightly. "No, but that sounds like a nightmare."

"Tell me about it! I was so partied-out I couldn't even look at a cake for more than a couple minutes! It was tragic!" Pinkie flopped down onto the bed, and Twilight followed her with a grin.

"What did you do?" she asked, intrigued.

"I told myself, 'you know what? I'm just gonna take a little break from parties for a little while! They're fun, but I don't want to overwork myself!' So I did, and then immediately afterwards I ate an entire tray of cupcakes."

"I thought you said you couldn't even look at a cake?"

"Cakes and cupcakes are different, Twilight! You wouldn't understand!" Pinkie patted her head, prompting the purple pony to lean in a bit closer to her. Her hoof felt nice running through her mane, and she let out a soft yawn as the sensation continued.

"See? I told you that hugs were the solution to everything!" Pinkie said matter-of-factly, pulling her friend closer and nuzzling her hair.

"I guess you were right," Twilight replied, her eyelids suddenly growing heavy. "Thanks, Pinkie. I didn't realize how much I needed this."

"No problemo!" Pinkie told her, beaming. "Do you want me to stay here, or should I go?"

Twilight returned her friend's nuzzle. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. I actually like having you here."

"Okie dokie lokie!"

"Hey, can you guys keep it down?" Spike's tired voice came from the room next door. "I'm trying to sleep."

Pinkie's ears flattened apologetically, and she lowered her voice to a whisper yet again. "Okie dokie lokie..."

Twilight snickered, pressing a kiss to the pink pony's nose. "Oh, ignore him. He's just grumpy because he couldn't find a ruby he was planning to eat today and forgot he already ate it yesterday."

There was a very, very faint "I am not" from the other side of the wall, but it fell upon deaf ears. Twilight's yawn soon proved to be infectious, as Pinkie found herself letting out one of her own. Soon, they fell asleep, still holding each other tightly as Luna's beautiful moon shone through the window.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this aimee......you Funky Little Lesbian.....i hope i didnt get anything wrong, its been a while like i said but i still love this ship


End file.
